Seeing Caroline
by TheMysterious1ne
Summary: Anger filled through his mind and out of his eyes. The bimbo, prostitute, or whatever woman felt fear at an instant when she sees his mad expression."Is something wrong, Nik?" One-shot!


_**I've written this months ago. But now I feel like I have the need to share it to you all.**_

_**Disclaimer: TVD **_

_**ONE-SHOT!**_

* * *

Klaus pumped deep inside her walls. Caroline's moans filled his ears as she reached her climax. She took a hold on him like she's holding on to her dear life. Digging her nails into the hybrid's back until she came. Klaus kept his penetrations going until he came. They both let off their own sounds of pleasure.

The two were in each other's arms after their last round of making love. Not a word pass between the two. Klaus felt a soft mushy feeling whenever he's around her. Love. He despises the feeling of love. Love only makes him weaker. That's what Caroline is doing now. Making him feel weak, and..._human_.

He was fed up with that bothersome feeling that's been digging inside of him for weeks. Weeks of spending time with Caroline,denying the truth of his love for Caroline. It's been only eight months since he had met her. It's almost like yesterday the girl was walking down the street as he hunted for a quick midnight snack. It was when she finally noticed his presence she began talking in that voice of hers. Somehow he let her go on with her life. Weeks later after their midnight encounter he saw her walking across the crowded taxi filled streets in the daylight, and he started to follow her. From her apartment in Brooklyn, to New York University, from Starbucks, to the mall-everywhere she goes he goes. Following the trails of the girl had lasted for about a month, until she confronted him about it. She gave him a business card for him to contact her from Manhattan Cognitive Behavioral Associates, a place for the emotionally and mentally challenged people go to pour out all their lives to therapists. When Klaus attended to the therapy session they both talked about mutual things, life in general. Klaus and Caroline's relationship just started off from there to their eternal love for each other. Klaus had been in-denial at first, disliking the feeling that made him so weak, blind, and...soft. He is the most powerful creature on Earth for Christ sake! He isn't suppose to feel love, care, or any hard feelings or anything at that matter. Klaus is the ruthless, dauntless, rippah and immortal being in the planet! He murdered and fed on numerous amounts of people, made enemies from all over the world, slept with more than enough women to satisfy his needs, compelled both humans and immortals to do what he says, and cursed vampires with his fatal werewolf bite. Not a though comes pass his mind of needing a companion. He doesn't need to love anyone-

That was at least before Caroline came into the picture.

Klaus usually find her as interesting. One minute she's all happy and preppy, within the next her monologue will leave a mark in your head. She's a strong woman.  
She does not give into the world's many temptations. She's got goals in her life. He likes on how she is so determined for accomplishment. He loves conversations  
with her that leads to deeper and serious topics. She replies with the most hilarious and peculiar responses-her honest opinions. She is straightforward even with  
the most uncomfortable topics, she makes it sound as if they're talking about the weather. She'd grown on him, she's become the need for him. _Caroline_. More  
specifically a want.

Klaus had courted Caroline for about four months now, but never really confessed his love for her. Though now is not a good time to confess or spill his heart out like Romeo, it has been weeks since they had an intense argument when he informed that he needs to go to New Orleans to finish some business. His curious Caroline asked for further information about his business in New Orleans, unfortunately Klaus does not really want reveal Caroline there are supernatural creatures lurking in the mortal land. More specifically, vampires, witches and werewolves. Nor does Klaus long to inform Caroline he's the one and only hybrid, a werewolf and vampire mix, from the original vampire family.

Klaus has finally found his Caroline after weeks apart from her. Earlier this evening they had drinks at a nearby bar. They both had a decent conversation, Caroline laughed, they both teased and sassed, Klaus laughed. One thing led to another and now they're both here. Nearby Central Park, in his penthouse,in the master bedroom, lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Klaus interrupted the long moment of silence and a thought before his words flowed. "I love you, Caroline."

She turned to the side to face the hybrid. Her face show a bit of confusion."My name is Charlotte."

His face perked up immediately. Turning his head to the side to inspect her face. How could this be? Awhile ago he saw Caroline. Her clear blue eyes. Her face. Her expression of the feeling of her climax. Klaus is faced with another woman with the same features. Clear blue eyes. Long curly hair. Pink lips. Although, the woman was different in a way. Her hair was five inches short, near her shoulder. Her eyes were further away from her nose. Her lips were not naturally pink, it was just the lipstick. She was not his Caroline. She deceived him. After all this time of flirting at the bar, dancing away on the dance floor, and taking her to his loft this is what he gets? A Caroline look-alike?

Anger filled through his mind and out of his eyes. The bimbo, prostitute, or whatever woman felt fear at an instant when she sees his mad expression."Is something wrong, Nik?"

_Of course something is wrong!_ It was her that done wrong, she posed as his Caroline! Making him weak full with emotions swimming in his brain. Now other emotions become of him. Rage, heated, vexed, and especially furious.

Klaus is furious. Not just furious, more like outraged. His eyes quickly changed from soft blue to bloodshot red. Despair brung about that woman, and attempted to run away out of the room. Klaus gave her a ten second head start before he flashed in front of the female, who just barley reached the bedroom door knob. Towering over his prey, with his true form out for her to see. In a split second Klaus slammed her against the wall, hoisting her up on his waist. Without warning he started to pound his huge organ in her. Her scream pierced his ears, hearing the mundane scream was music to his ears. This is what she gets for fooling the most powerful creature on the planet!

Klaus's inhumane eyes were full of desire and pleasure. The big bad creature in him could not hold back his true desire for her blood. He held his grip on the female as he buried his head on her neck. Oh, he could smell her blood through that thick skin of hers! He took a quick bite, she pleaded out. Tasting her blood blocked out her sounds, pleas and her worthless cries. The woman's grip was tighter than before, it did not do Klaus harm. He continued on to suck more and more blood out of her veins as he pumped his organ in the female. His pace transition from being fast paced to just fast. As Klaus drained her blood he slowed his pace in order to process her blood in his system. Her breathe hitched quicker, and he felt her walls closing in on him. He discontinued his movements, and sucking her blood to slap her.

"Don't you dare cum before me!" Klaus hollered out. The slap echoed the room, and the action was harder than an average mortal's slap. It earned the woman a dark red stain on the left cheek of her face. That's when the waterworks started to spurt  
out from her eyes.

Klaus threw the bimbo across the room. She plopped on the floor face-down. Groaning and crying, sniffling the snot coming out of her nose as she wailed. _Disgusting_." Please, please, I just came here to have some fun! Don't do this! Please!  
I have three puppies at home-"

"I don't care about those worthless bitches." Klaus quick-stepped in front of the woman, grabbed and held her head up, and violently shoved his dick in her mouth to silence her. The action didn't completely silence her as she sucked his manhood, she was still going on whining while giving him a blow job. Aggravated Klaus tightened his grip on her head for her to stand still, thrusting himself in her mouth at a faster pace until he came. The bimbo wailed, mouth open full of his cum, millions of tears had fallen down her face as well. She swallowed and whined helplessly

Satisfied, Klaus smacked the girl across the face once again, but this time knocking her out cold.

* * *

_**And that's about it! Hope you'd like this one-shot! I think it's beautiful in a way. **_

_**If you have any comments (that are not negative, but positive opinions, and **_

_**constructive **_**_criticism) be sure to review! If you have any concerns about how_**

**_I categorize this fic and the story PMS me! Overall Happy Holidays and have a _**

**_Happy New Year!_**


End file.
